Redo of 2005
by NCIS1990
Summary: A redo of after Michelle got her memory back in 2005. Manny all the way


Title: Redo of 2005

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Guiding Light" or it's characters.

Summary: A rewrite of what happened after Michelle got her memory back. Manny all the way.

Chapter 1

SCENE: DANNY'S PLACE A FEW WEEKS AFTER MICHELLE GOT HER MEMORY BACK

(Danny answers the door to an upset Michelle.)

Michelle: (Walking past him.) Is Marina here?

Danny: Uh no, are you okay?

Michelle: No, Tony and I got into a fight.

Danny: Uh, should I be the one you talk to about this?

Michelle: He made an appointment with a judge to move up the divorce hearing and he didn't even bother to ask me about it. And he wants to get married next weekend at get this, Laurel Falls. Laurel Falls is our place Danny, how could he even think I would want us to get married there? It's like he's trying to control my entire life.

Danny: Do you want a drink?

Michelle: Just water please? I just don't get what's going on lately. He's so possessive, it's driving me crazy.

Danny: Why did he think it was okay to make a divorce hearing appointment for us without our permission?

Michelle: I don't know. He just keeps pushing this. Ever since I got my memory back he's been acting like this. It's almost as if he never wanted me to get my memory back at all.

Danny: (Handing her a glass of water and sitting next to her.) I'm sure that's not true.

Michelle: It's just- I don't know what he's thinking anymore. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I don't; know what I want anymore.

Danny: What do you mean?

Michelle: I mean, I can't stop thinking about you.

Danny: Michelle-

(She cuts him off by kissing him. He kisses her back but then breaks away and stands up.)

Danny: We can't keep doing this. Michelle, I can't be your escape when things are going wrong with Tony.

Michelle: You're not.

Danny: Then what's going on? I don't understand. I know you just got your memory back and you're probably really confused, and I understand that. I can understand how you got caught up in the memories you got back. But how do I know that's going to last and you're not going to leave me and go back to Tony? I can't deal with that. Do you know what it did to me when you fell in love with my cousin? My cousin of all people. It broke me apart Michelle. I can't go through that again.

Michelle: You won't have to.

Danny: You just said you don't know what you want anymore Michelle. You don't know where you want your life to go. Am I just supposed to wait around while you figure it out in hopes that it's me?

Michelle: No, I know that's not fair to you. Nothing I've put you through has been fair to you. But when I got my memory back and we made love that night I felt alive again.

Danny: But you still went back to Tony.

Michelle: Well, you went back to Marina.

Danny: Yeah, because I thought that you getting your memory back didn't change anything. It can't erase your love for Tony.

Michelle: It changed everything. I don't- I don't feel the same way around Tony that I used to. But when you walk into the room my heart starts pounding so hard, it reminds me of the feelings I had when I realized I was falling in love with you. I fell in love with you all over again Danny.

Danny: You love Tony.

Michelle: Not the way I thought. When I woke up after the accident I guess I clung to Tony because he was familiar. I woke up to people I didn't know and a life I didn't remember living and I just didn't know how to live up to everyone's expectations. But Tony didn't expect anything from me and I felt free with him. And I know you weren't trying to make me feel suffocated but that's just how I felt. But I miss my old life. I know none of this is fair to you and it's especially not fair to Tony but I need to follow my heart. And my heart is telling me that the life I'm living is all wrong. When I wake up next to Tony every day it just feels wrong and I wish more than anything that you were there. You and I apart is not right, I want our family back.

Danny: How are we supposed to do that Michelle? Everything's so complicated.

Michelle: When in our life together hasn't there been a complication of some kind? That never stopped us before and I'll be damned if I let that stop us now. So if you can look me in the eye right now and tell me that there isn't even the smallest part of you that doesn't still love me and doesn't want to try again I'll walk out that door and leave you alone. But if there is still a chance I'm not going to let it go.

(Danny looks at her for a few seconds and then sighs.)

Danny: I can't- I can't tell you that. But we need to do this the right way. We need to talk to Tony and Marina, it's not fair to lead them on anymore.

Michelle: I agree. (She cups his face and kisses him.) I'll call you later.

(She walks out and Danny sighs.)

LATER AT TONY AND MICHELLE'S HOUSE

(Michelle walks in to find Tony pacing the room.)

Tony: Where the hell have you been?

Michelle: I needed to cool off, we need to talk.

Tony: Yeah, we do, you can't just disappear everytime we have a little disagreement.

Michelle: That wasn't a disagreement Tony, that was you trying to control my life.

Tony: I don't see how wanting to start my life with you is controlling your life.

Michelle: You really don't see how I would be pissed that you made a hearing with a divorce judge behind mine and Danny's backs? You had no right to do that.

Tony: I don't see how I had no right to do that. I'm going to be your husband and I know you want a divorce.

Michelle: God, ever since I've gotten my memory back you've been breathing down my neck, trying to push me into doing things your way. And God, why would you think I would want to get married at Laurel Falls of all places, you know that's mine and Danny's special place.

Tony: Well now it can be our place. Danny's your past, I'm your future.

Michelle: You can't just wish Danny out of my life, he's a big part of my life, he's the father of my child, he's always going to be there.

Tony: Oh believe me, you've made that painfully clear. What you just want to keep me around to keep your bed warm while you go off and kiss Danny whenever you damn well please? That's right, I saw you and him kissing the other day and you know what the way you're acting I don't think it stopped there.

(Michelle looks down.)

Tony: I don't believe this.

Michelle: It wasn't that day, it was the night I got my memory back. But that was the only time.

Tony: Oh, congratulations, after sleeping with him once you were able to restrain yourself just to kissing.

Michelle: Stop it.

Tony: You will not see him again unless Robbie is concerned.

(Michelle starts laughing.)

Tony: What's so funny?

Michelle: The fact you think you can dictate where and when I spend time with someone. I was actually hoping to come in here and have an adult conversation but maybe I would benefit having that with Robbie since he seems to be the closest thing to an adult here at the moment.

Tony: Oh, I"m sorry I don't just want to sit around here waiting for you while you're whoring around with your ex.

(She slaps him.)

Tony: Michelle, I'm sorry, that took it too far.

Michelle: Get out.

Tony: What?

Michelle: I will not be spoken to like that.

Tony: This is my house, you can't kick me out.

Michelle: Either you leave or I'm taking Robbie and we're getting out but either way I'm not sleeping under the same roof as you any longer.

(Tony stands still.)

Michelle: Fine.

(She starts walking up the stairs.)

Michelle: Oh, but before I go. (She takes her engagement ring and throws it at him.) I think this belongs to you.

(She walks up the stairs.)

A/N: I know another story by me and I generally don't write for soaps. But I started watching Danny and Michelle videos on Youtube and I love their pairing so I decided to write this. Especially since I've been going through writer's block and I wanted to get the creative juices flowing again. Hope you like it.


End file.
